Mark of the Beast
by Elli Vaughn
Summary: Mark and Damien are sixteen years old and Mark's been in a relationship with a girl that seems to be getting more and more serious. Damien's jealousy finally gets the better of him. Slash.


Mark of the Beast

Mark/Damien and Mark/OFC

Summary:

Mark and Damien are sixteen years old and Mark's been in a relationship with a girl that seems to be getting more and more serious. Damien's jealousy finally gets the better of him. Slash.

Summer break couldn't have come at a better time; Damien had reached his breaking point with all of the strict rules at school and yearned to spend some quality time with his cousin and beloved friend, Mark. Now sixteen, the boys' interests had changed from the things of childhood to the more adult fare like sex, experimenting with drinking and other rites of passage. Though Damien himself had not yet established a relationship with a girl, Mark had fallen head over heels for the visiting sister of one of their schoolmates. They had kept in touch by letter and almost constant phone calls which Damien found extremely annoying. Mark devoted more and more time to Arianna, and less and less to Damien. This did not go unnoticed. In fact, the fire of jealousy burned brightly in Damien's soul and he seethed as he watched Mark slowly but surely moving away from him.

One of the problems was of course that Mark was blissfully unaware of Damien's true love for him. They'd been close for so many years but Damien expertly hid his secret desire for Mark, hoping that Mark would be able to feel it and return it in time. Now this stupid girl had insinuated herself into their lives, and not only was Mark being pulled along by the nose, he seemed sickeningly happy about being her slave.

A few days into their summer vacation, Mark made an announcement to Damien that caused his blood to all but boil in his veins. That thing – that girl was coming to stay at the summer house for two weeks. Mark's parents had given their consent knowing that Mark was terribly smitten and during the school year was hardly ever able to see her.

"It'll be great, Damien," said Mark. He all but glowed with joy. "I know you haven't had a chance to really get to know her but I'm sure you'll love her. She's not like those other girls."

Those other girls were the ones Damien, Mark and their friends always made fun of for being desperate and overtly sexual. Throwing themselves at the boys at every dance, wearing too much makeup and generally acting like fools. Damien hated every one of them, but he hated the nice girls even more. The prim and proper, sweet, gentle and wholesome girls – like Arianna. So his Mark was taken in not by the whores but by the Madonnas. If Damien had been any other boy, perhaps he'd have been happy that his cousin had found someone to care for. Damien of course, was not just any other boy. Not only had he accepted his power and destiny, but he had determined that Mark would have a place at his side. Nothing would stop this from coming to pass. He would have to make Mark understand and show him his true nature. Damien was sure that Mark would recognize his own desire and they would finally become one, ruling together.

"Damien," said Mark. "You're acting so – cold."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Arianna's been here for two days and you've hardly spoken to her. She thinks you're mad at her or you don't like her."

If only she knew.

"I was just hoping we'd get to have more time together, Mark. It was a surprise, that's all."

"It's only two weeks. You'll have me the rest of the summer," said Mark.

Damien smiled knowingly. That I shall, he thought.

"Mom and Dad are going out tonight so I thought we could watch a movie or something?" suggested Mark.

"I guess so."

"Can you at least TRY to be nice to her, Damien? She means a lot to me."

"Fine," Damien said. He gave Mark a forced smile that he was sure looked as fake as it felt, but he didn't care.

The night wore on until finally the elder Thorns had departed, leaving their boys alone with Arianna, who had stayed away from Damien and refused to even look at him. Mark dismissed this as shyness, but Damien felt insulted. He was quickly becoming a third wheel, and this was not a position Damien Thorn had ever thought he'd find himself in.

Mark set up the TV and VCR and popped in a tape. As Damien expected, he was relegated to the easy chair as Mark and Arianna snuggled close together on the sofa. At one point during the film, Mark grabbed an afghan and pulled it over them and Damien was sure something was going on under the covers, so to speak. He could barely watch the film, not that he had been remotely interested in it, anyway. Now that he had more control over his power, he desperately wanted to get rid of Arianna all together, but he risked turning Mark against him if he tried anything at the wrong moment. He would wait and bide his time and set about working on Mark. The trouble was, Arianna stuck to him like glue. At least at night she'd been forbidden to visit Mark's room on orders from Ann, who, modern woman though she was, found this behavior a little too "close for comfort."

Damien dug his fingernails into his palms and watched Mark and Arianna, his own little chick flick playing in full color just a few feet away. The blanket had been pulled up and he could hear little sighs, gasps and giggles coming from beneath it. He grabbed the remote and instead of turning the sound on the TV up to drown out the lovebirds' song, he turned the sound gradually lower so that he could hear more of Mark's adventures.

Whatever they were doing, Mark was enjoying it. Damien focused in on his breathing, listening intently as Mark become more aroused. Almost against his will, Damien found himself equally aroused; not by the idea of Mark with this girl, but Mark being in such a state. Imagining himself in Arianna's place wasn't difficult and Damien closed his eyes and listened, replacing the sounds she made with the ones he imagined making if he and Mark were together intimately. But no, it wouldn't be sweet and tender like this – Damien didn't "do" sweet or tender. Damien took what he wanted, and Mark would give in. Mark would be left whimpering and begging for release and only Damien would allow him to have it.

The moans and sighs turned to urgent conversation concerning Damien's presence and whether the two should sneak off to Mark's room while his parents were still out. Would Damien snitch? Mark was against the idea, but Arianna was pushing and Damien knew just how weak Mark could become if she played with him in just the right ways.

Tired of the show, Damien bolted out of the chair and walked to the sofa.

"I'm going to bed," he told the blanket with the two silent forms under it. Storming out, he got to his room and slammed the door. Mark would worry. He needed Damien too much but didn't allow himself to admit it yet.

Damien lay awake and listening for sounds that would give Mark away, but it seemed the two parted ways as he heard each bedroom door close in succession. Patience was not a virtue Damien Thorn possessed; he lay awake for another hour, savoring all of the different ways he would murder Arianna and finally claim Mark as his own.

Three more days passed and they were days of agony for Damien. He and Arianna acted as if the other did not exist, and Mark had come to him time and again almost begging for some kind of truce. The truth was, Damien would never give in or give up. Mark had no idea what kind of battle was being waged, and neither did Arianna for that matter. The silly bint thought she had Mark wrapped around her manicured finger, but she would soon learn her place.

It so happened that the very next afternoon Mark, Damien and Arianna had been left alone once again and at Arianna's insistence, found themselves wandering through the woods surrounding the Thorn's summer home. She had proposed the idea as "romantic" to Mark, and Damien tagged along just to be a thorn in Arianna's side. He made a few crude jokes which garnered him strong and pleading looks from Mark, so he hung back and silently followed the young lovers.

Damien's mind raced. He could give her an aneurysm and have her die on the spot. He could push her into the lake and watch her drown. He could have her attacked by wild animals under his control. He could cause her to commit suicide if he desired it.

Arianna looked back at him and Damien caught a look of fear in her eyes. "Why are you smiling like that, Damien?" she asked.

"Was I? I didn't realize."

"You looked like the Cheshire Cat," she said and held tightly to Mark's arm.

"I was just daydreaming."

Mark and Arianna slowed to allow Damien to catch up and walk with them.

"So," Damien said loudly. "Have you two fucked yet?"

Mark stopped dead in his tracks. Arianna's cheeks flushed with color, and Damien felt quite smug indeed. A moment of awkward silence followed.

"That's disgusting," said Arianna, finding her voice.

"What is? Sex?" Damien asked innocently. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, because you've done it so many times," said Mark.

"I just don't think sex is disgusting. I don't know why your girlfriend does, Mark."

"I don't!" Arianna defended herself.

"Leave her alone, Damien," Mark warned.

"I didn't do anything to her."

Mark turned to Arianna and apologized to her for Damien's questioning and attitude. Damien found himself raging inside that Mark should take her side over his.

"Mark, we need to talk," he said. He stared into Mark's eyes and the young man seemed genuinely concerned.

"Later, Damien."

"No. Now."

Mark excused himself and he and Damien walked together, away from Arianna.

"Mark!" she said with a slight whine in her voice.

"Just give me a few minutes and stay there," Mark replied.

When they were out of her earshot Mark asked what this was all about.

"What do you think?"

"Arianna."

"She part of it."

"Part of what?" Mark said, his voice rising in anger. "You've treated her like crap since I met her, Damien. What do you have against her? What's she done to you? Can't you just be happy that I'm happy, that she makes me happy?"

"No one can make you happy like I can, Mark."

"So it's jealousy?" Mark said incredulously. "Seriously?"

"She isn't what you really need and you know it, you're just afraid to admit it to yourself." Damien kept a slight distance from Mark, but could tell that Mark's heart rate and breathing had increased when he'd admitted his jealousy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mark said quietly.

"Like hell you don't."

"I'm happy with Arianna," said Mark.

"Please," Damien scoffed, "that bitch doesn't know what you really want, who you really are."

"Oh, and you do?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Mark held out his hands, gesturing around him. "So what do I want? Who do you think I am?"

"You're mine."

Mark stared at his cousin. "Damien…are you in love with me or something?"

"Or something." Damien cocked his head to the side and sighed. "You just don't get it, do you? It's not about what you want." He stepped a bit closer to Mark, who backed away a step. "It's not about what you need." He stepped in again, and Mark moved back. "It's about me." He advanced until Mark was backed against a tree. "It's about what I want. What I need." Damien reached up and slid the tip of his index finger down Mark's face, then brought his hot mouth down on Mark's lips. He pressed his body up against Mark's, effectively pinning him against the tree. Damien's right hand rested on the tree trunk just beside Mark's head.

Damien felt Mark's heart hammering in his chest and placed his left hand over it as he kissed him. Again as Damien had expected, Mark didn't resist or even try to pull away. Instead, he melted into the kiss and Damien deepened it at just the moment of Mark's acquiescence. His tongue probed Mark's mouth and it didn't take long for Mark to respond in kind. Damien's cock hardened and he ground against Mark's body, enjoying the delicious sensations he created for both of them. Damien felt Mark's will fading and taking any semblance of resistance with it. This was what he'd craved all along. There would be no more confusion, no more –

A sharp intake of breath was heard by both boys and instantly Damien and Mark broke their kiss.

"Mark?" Arianna stood watching them, her arms wrapped around herself and visibly shaken. Her voice broke with the sound of his name. Damien recognized the sound of heartbreak and it delighted him.

"Arianna, I – " Mark said, but lost his words. There was nothing to say. Nothing could explain the sight she'd witnessed. How much she'd seen, neither boy knew, but Damien knew it had been enough. He wouldn't have to kill her after all; she'd leave. She'd disappear. But then, why miss a chance to display his power? Why not help Mark understand completely just how deeply he and Damien were connected?

Damien looked into Mark's eyes, conveying his wicked intentions. Mark shook his head, quivering with fear.

"No, please don't, Damien!" Mark cried. "Please don't!"

Damien reached out his hand toward Arianna, who had already begun crying. Her sobs soon turned to screams as Damien called forth his power and proceeded to cause her the most exquisite pain throughout her body. She collapsed on the ground, writhing in pain, blood pouring from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth.

"Damien stop! Stop! NO!" Mark screamed as tears streamed down his face watching his beloved Arianna in the throes of agony.

Damien silenced his screams with a searing kiss, licking the protest from his tongue, comforting him with the heat and pressure of his body once more. This time Damien grabbed the back of Mark's neck and pulled him closer, then broke their kiss and guided his cousin down to his knees before him. He wasn't finished with Arianna, her screams served to bring him more pleasure and so he intensified her pain without allowing it to consume her.

Mark looked up at him with fear in his eyes, shaking his head back and forth, begging for it all to end. Damien would have pitied him a couple of years earlier, but now he had other things in mind. He opened his fly and pulled out his engorged cock and roughly pushed himself into Mark's warm, wet mouth. Helpless to resist, Mark took Damien in as far as he could and ran his tongue along the turgid flesh. He sucked gently, then with more pressure as Damien's hand in his hair tugged and pulled.

"More," Damien said, lost between the ecstasies of Mark's velvet mouth working his cock and the dying girl's screams in the background. "Faster," he demanded, and Mark complied, hungrily pleasuring Damien even as Arianna's screams grew more and more faint. Damien held Mark's head with both hands and fucked his mouth thoroughly while Mark remained pliant on his knees, his hands now gripping Damien's ass.

"I'm gonna come now, Mark," Damien said, his voice deep with need and desperation. "Swallow it all."

Mark moaned and grunted until finally Damien spurted deep into his cousin's throat. He pulled out just slightly so he could have Mark's mouth filled with come, letting him fully taste his musky semen and hold it in his mouth before swallowing obediently.

Damien held Mark there until the very last pulse of come had entered Mark's mouth, and then he pushed Mark away and looked toward Arianna's body.

"You and I belong together, Mark. You never needed her. Now you know. Now you understand. Don't be scared and don't be ashamed. I've chosen you above all others. You will be by my side and I'll give you all you need."

Mark lay on the ground looking up at Damien and suddenly and fully knew who Damien was. He cowered, disgusted with what had just happened, terrified of Damien's power.

"You're The Beast!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. And you," said Damien. "are my Mark."

FIN


End file.
